The combustion of fossil fuels provides the vast majority of the global energy supply. The necessary byproduct of this combustion is carbon dioxide (CO2) gas. Accumulation of CO2 gas in the atmosphere has provoked concern regarding its effect on the global climate and spawned worldwide interest in the reduction of CO2 emissions to the atmosphere.
One approach of managing atmospheric emissions is through a chemical process known as air extraction, by which CO2 is removed directly from the atmosphere.
The present invention presents a preliminary design for a plant that used wet scrubber techniques to remove CO2 directly from air.